With All My Heart
by 99mimis
Summary: Originally posted on my instagram account, @kastinfandom. This has no disrespect to the actors mentioned in this story (Pitch Perfect Cast). Pairing: Anna Kendrick and Skylar Astin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"See you later, Kendrick!" Brittany waved as se exited the set. Today was the last day of filming our most recent movie, _Pitch Perfect, _and after a long day of hard work, we were finished. The reunion was still in a few weeks, and before that there was the premiere, so it's not like I wouldn't see everyone again. I walked out shortly after that to gather my things from my trailer. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through twitter. I could have sworn I was the only one left until Skylar unexpectedly came running into my trailer. "Anna? I need to tell you something. It's been in my head since the first few weeks of filming, and I know you're professional and may not feel the same way, I don't know. But I need to tell you," he stammered.

"Okay… are you alright? You look like you're about to fai-" I started before he cut me off. He grasped my waist and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled back with sudden realization at what he had just done.

"I'm sorry… I… I…" he stuttered. I interrupted him by resting my fingers on his neck and kissing him back. After a few seconds, we broke apart. "Wait, what?" he stared at me in awe.

"Sorry, did you not get the message?" I pecked him again.

"I mean… I thought… wait so you…"

"Breathe Skylar, breathe…" I laughed and pressed on his shoulders so he would sit. He giggled and smiled at me. "I'll make it easy. Yes," I answered his question before he asked it. His cheeky grin read that he was pleased with my decision. He stood back up and kissed me like he did in the movie-but this time for real. We were in mid-make out session when the door opened.

"Hey Anna, have you seen my… oh, am I interrupting something?" Brittany looked shocked.

"Uh," Skylar shot me a look, not knowing if I was comfortable with telling people about us already. I saved his gut by nodding and telling the truth.

"Britt, Skylar and I-" I started.

"You guys go out? Aww!" she didn't let me finish before she squealed in excitement, portraying her character perfectly. She pulled us both in a big group hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" her smile faded a moment after she said that.

"Snow? You okay?" I asked.

"It's just, Camp. Anna will be jealous, she's always sort of liked Skylar. Since boot camp, I think. She told me the first day we were on set. Anyway, have you seen my brush?" she abruptly change the subject. I paused for a moment.

"Oh, yeah, here," I walked into the bathroom and gave her the lavender brush. "And what about Camp?"

"She has a crush on Skylar, couldn't you tell? She even knew you had a secret crush on Skylar," she explained.

"Well gee, thanks Snow," I sighed. Brittany smiled, nodded, and walked back out.

"So, a secret crush, huh?" Skylar delightfully gloated.

"Obviously, I wasn't the only one, judging from the scenario that just happened."

"Fine, I surrender. Now, where were we?" his hands lowered down my back.

"Skylar, you aren't getting any three minutes after I agreed to go out with you," I joked.

"Oh Anna, I'm not that type of guy," he defended.

"Somehow I don't find that entirely convincing," I laughed.

**Two Weeks Later, Day of Pitch Perfect Premiere**

I had successfully gotten unto my dress for the premiere when I heard a knock on my apartment door. It was probably Skylar, since he decided that he wanted to escort me into the limo we were riding in. "Wow," he checked.

"What?"

"You… You're… wow."

"You have a bad habit of stuttering near me," I invited him in. "You don't look too bad yourself, blue is a nice colour on you."

"Why thank you, m'lady. Ready to be escorted?"

"Ready!" I saluted. He laughed as we locked arms and headed out the door. Even with my heels on, he was still a lot taller than me.

**Some of you may have read this on kastinfandom on instagram, so in case you were wondering, yes that is my other account. My instagram accounts are editorstrident, sincerelyxmimi, kastinfandom, whathappenedafter, and diamondsix as stated in my bio. KASTIN AND JECA ARE MY OTPS AND IDGAF IF CASTIN IS HAPPENING. Please don't leave negative reviews on this story. Yes I know, these chapters will be rather short, but they were on instagram first. I will confirm this story on the account where it was originally posted, kastinfandom. And don't worry, I'll still be writing What Happened After. And if you haven't read it, it's my Jeca fanfiction (: Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Three Weeks Later**

Anna's POV:

I was at the grocery store looking around when my sunglasses fell off. I had quickly stooped down to pick them up which caused my hood to fall, also. I quickly pulled my hood up and forced my sunglasses onto my face, but it was too late. A random person from the same aisle shouted, "Anna Kendrick!" Well, shit. I was quickly swarmed by people with cameras, phones, and notepads that they casually carry around with them, thinking they'll meet a fucking famous person at Walmart. Jesus, let me breathe! I made side comments as I was observing the crowd. Dude, don't take your shirt off. I don't find that attractive. Nice sweater, by the way.

A familiar masculine voice called out, "Leave her alone!" and the man happened to be Skylar, my boyfriend. A person with a huge camera took a picture of Skylar defending me. The crowd cleared soon after he shouted and Skylar hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Sky," I said.

"You okay?" he grasped my shoulders and looked at me. I nodded and he lightly kissed the top of my head. He knew I hated being surrounded. Skylar decided he would help me with my groceries. We passed by the magazine aisle and saw a particular magazine with our names on it. 'Anna Kendrick and Skylar Astin Exit the Limousine Together!'

"Damn it," I sighed as I was reading the article. It was all about our so called 'love life'. Just because we hopped out of a limo together? Really America?

"Well, there's no doubt the paparazzi won't leave this alone. Especially after what just happened," Skylar rubbed his forehead. God-paparazzi is a dick.

"But whatever, right? I mean there's nothing to be ashamed of," I tried to lighten the mood.

"You know what? You're right. Shall we make it official?" he said in a weird accent and took out his iPhone. I laughed at his complexion and nodded. I brushed my hair back a bit with my fingers and got ready for the awkward selfie we were about to take.

After we both instagrammed our funny couple picture, making it official before the paparazzi could, I drove home with Skylar since I had walked. "Wanna stop by somewhere for dinner? Like _Taco Bell?"_ he grinned.

"We just started dating and you already know what I'm always craving. You _are _a weirdo," I laughed.

"Onward to the bell of tacos, then!" he rephrased the title of the restaurant. We were driving to Taco Bell when Cups came on the radio. He mockingly turned the volume up. "Hey, Kendrick! Your beautiful voice is on the radio!"

"Shut up," I friendly flicked him off. All he did was stop and stare at me. "What?" I asked. He looked at me for another five seconds and leaned in incredibly fast like he was attacking my face. He placed his thumb on my ear and brushed his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entry. I gladly let him in. we sat there at the stoplight making out until we were honked at by the car behind us. Skylar and I pulled apart and laughed at what had just happened. He pulled into the drive-thru and asked me what I wanted. "I'll have a Dorito taco and a Baja Blast," I grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning. We drove to the next window ad collected our food. Skylar handed the lady his credit card and she looked at the screen in shock.

"Skylar… Astin?" she smiled hopefully. Skylar took off his sunglasses since he wasn't thinking before and nodded. "I'm sorry to bother you, but is it possible to get a signature? My daughter is a huge fan!" she asked politely. Skylar looked at me and smirked. May as well. He took out a notepad from the pocket on the door and signed it. He handed it to me and I did the same. "Wow, and Anna Kendrick? She loves you! She said she 'ships' you two. Whatever that means. Anyway, thanks! Keep your money."

"Thanks," we took the Taco Bell from her. We could hear her telling the staff about it as we drove off. Free Taco Bell? Yes please. We drove back to Skylar's house and enjoyed our free food. "Well, I can scratch that off of my bucket list," I joked.

"Want a bite of this? It's really good," he suggested. I nodded and reached for the spoon, but he shook his head. He filled the spoon up with the food he wanted me to eat and lifted it up.

"Are you seriously going to feed it to me?" I laughed.

"Yes. So don't complain," he pouted. I went along with it and opened my mouth. He softly shoved the spoon in my mouth and I chewed the delicious food. I closed my eyes and enjoyed every bite. "I'm guessing you like it?" he chuckled. I nodded excitedly and took another bite of my taco.

"Can I just stay here tonight? I don't feel like going home," I groaned.

"Sure, I was just about to ask you that, ha-ha." A few hours later he carried me to hi room since I fell asleep while watching a movie. He spooned me in his bed and kissed me goodnight.

**Please leave a review! I'm really enjoying them c: & I changed the name of the story account on instagram to 99mimis, just so you know. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up with Skylar spooning me. He was staring at me with his warm, chocolate brown eyes. Did I mention I was s a sucker for brown eyes? I looked up at him and smiled. "Morning," I stretched. He didn't say anything. "Skyl-" he interrupted me with a long, loving kiss. Wow, he does that a lot. Not that I have a problem with it.

"Morning gorgeous," he said softly. I cuddled closer to him. "Breakfast? We could go to IHOP around the corner?" he suggested.

"Read my mind," I nodded happily, getting extremely excited for pancakes. "What time is it?" I wondered.

"9:43."

"I don't have any clothes except the ones from yesterday," I pouted.

"I have a hoodie that might have an oversized fit on you, but that's fine. And you can just throw on the jeans you had with you." I took it into consideration and shrugged. He got up, went to his closet, and playfully threw a hoodie at me. I grabbed the jeans from yesterday and quickly walked into the bathroom.

When I came out, I found Skylar rummaging through his closet, without a shirt on. Oh. My. God. His. Abs. they were…he was… perfect. He turned around and caught my gaze. I tried my hardest to make it look like I wasn't staring. "Were you _staring_ at me, miss Kendrick?" he asked, walking towards me. I'm about to melt, I love guys with abs. And his are the definition of perfect.

"Who, me?" I blinked back to reality.

"No, the other person in the room," he joked. I laughed, knowing I couldn't hide it anymore. He hugged my frail body and kissed the top of my head. I stared up at him. "You have the most beautiful blue eyes…" he said in awe. I couldn't help but smile.

"We should go," I broke our long stare. It was 10:00am now. He nodded and slipped a hoodie over his head. We both put on sunglasses so we wouldn't be recognized. He took my hand in his and we walked across the street, since IHOP wasn't far. "Can you tell it's me?" I asked him, checking one more time before I walked in.

"Yes, but if I didn't know it was you, you would look like a normal person in Los Angeles that is insanely beautiful and extremely adorable from head to toe," he smiled. I lightly punched him in his rock-hard abs and we walked in. The waitress took us to a table and asked what we wanted to drink.

"Little warm for hoodies isn't it?" the waitress joked. We looked at each other, thinking she would tell us to take it off. "I'm only kidding," she laughed. "Your milk and coffee will be out shortly." She walked away. I let out a sigh of relief. The waitress finding out wouldn't be bad or anything, we just don't want to attract the paparazzi. No need for new, pointless headlines like, "Anna Kendrick Eats Breakfast, Too!"

"So, I saw that movie you were in," I grinned.

"Which one?" he asked.

"21 and Over. Nice ass, by the way," I couldn't stop laughing. He did a little face palm and rubbed his forehead.

"Well I saw one of your photo shoots," he stated.

"Photo shoot?" I wondered which one he was talking about. He pulled out his phone and flipped through some photos. When he found the picture, he turned his phone so I could see. It was a picture of me, of course, in a black bra and high-waisted underwear with a sweater in my hand. "Oh god!" I hid my face. It was his turn to laugh.

Moments later, the waitress returned with our drinks and took our order. I asked for a short stack and Skylar got the same. "Short stack. That's a nice nickname for you," he joked.

"Don't you dare…" I warned with the most serious face I could manage. He chuckled at my effort.

"You are adorable," he booped my nose. I crinkled it a little bit afterwards.

"That was… random?" I grimaced.

"I know," he said proudly. The waitress gave us our good and took another look at us.

"Both of you look really familiar…" she stared. We both just shrugged and ate our pancakes. "Hm," she walked away again. When she was out of listening range, we started laughing. Being in disguise was fun when you can do it with someone you love, I guess. Wait- did I just admit to myself that I love him? Oh lord, I guess I should tell him… no, not yet. Okay, Anna, you can do this.

"…I love you," I smiled.

"You're not allowed to say that!" he said in shock. I started to get up when he grabbed my hand and stopped me. "You're not allowed to say it, because I wanted to say it first. I love you too, Anna Kendrick."

**Ugh I've been so busy with projects. THANK YOU SCHOOL FOR GIVING ME FIVE FUCKING PROJECTS THAT ARE DUE IN THE SAME WEEK. Whatever, halloweentown 2 comes on tonight. Does anyone else really just love Halloween because of the movies? I doooo c: Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Did you get that message from Banks saying there was a reunion for the movie tonight?" Skylar asked as he pulled up a chair to Brittany and I's table. We were getting smoothies at Tropical Smoothie Café when he walked in.

"Yeah, short notice. You going?" I asked them both.

"Well, I _was _in the movie," Brittany teased with sarcastic pride. "Wanna join us Sky?" she offered. I agreed and silently nodded my head, smiling.

"Hm, tempting. May I?" he gestured towards my drink.

"Go ahead," I allowed. He took a sip and his eyes looked like cat eyes on catnip.

"Yes. Definitely. I will totally join you," he looked at the cup in awe. "What's this called?"

"Jetti Punch." He got up, went to the counter, and asked for the same flavour. He came back with a grin on his face.

"You act like you've never had Tropical Smoothie before," Brittany laughed. Skylar continued to drink his smoothie while shyly staring at both of us. "Oh my god… seriously?" she said in utter astonishment.

"Never got around to it. First time for everything right?"

"You're a weirdo," I quoted our recent movie. He stared at me for the longest time and giggled.

"Yeah, I am, and so are you. It's a good thing we're gonna be best friends, and/or lovers," he played along.

"Please, don't say lovers," I finished. All three of us were beyond laughed. My stomach even hurt from laughing so hard.

"Excuse me," a little girl interrupted our chuckling. "Are you who I think you are?" she said with a small voice. She was probably about six or seven. "Brittany S-S-S-Snow?" I couldn't help but smile. This was so cute. Britt took off her sunglasses and made a loving smile towards the girl. She ran to her mother and dragged her by the arm. "Mommy! She's from the Love is Louder program!" she squeaked. Brittany stood up and took the mother's hand. She had a tattoo of a heart and a megaphone together.

"What inspired you to join the movement?" Brittany asked, wide-eyed at the tattoo.

"Her father, my husband. He died about three years ago," she said solely.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. What's your name?"

"I'm Maria, and this is my daughter Shelby. Who are your friends, if you don't mind me asking?" she turned her attention towards Skylar and I. The two of us stood up and took off our sunglasses.

"I'm Anna," I introduced myself.

"Skylar," he shook Maria's hand.

"Anna Kendrick? I saw you in End of Watch! It's one of my favourite movies." The little girl, Shelby, was bring twirled around by Brittany. She had light brown hair and bright green eyes. Maria shuffled with her purse. "Can you sign this?" she took out a piece of paper and pen. I accepted the pen she gave me and signed it. I handed the paper to Skylar and he did the same. "Thank you! We'll leave you to your smoothies. Come on, Shelby," she smiled kindly.

**Later That Night**

"What time is it?" I asked Skylar.

"7:30," he replied. I stared violently at my swim suit choices. Not only was it a reunion, it was a pool party. Skylar put on a suit he had in his closet and I threw on a purple dress that was short but not too short, much to Skylar's dismay. "Wear the bikini," he decided for me.

"Of course you would say that," I joked. He made a goofy face and I laughed a little harder. I picked up the bikini and put it in my bag. "Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready." We walked outside and got in his car. The drive to Banks' house wasn't too long, only about 25 minutes. We got there around 8:00, which was the time the party started. "Now we're _fashionably _late," he put on the best girl voice he could manage. I knocked on the door with my free hand, while the other was locked in Skylar's. We hadn't told anyone about us being a "thing" yet, but we planned to tonight. Freddie opened the door and nearly dropped his glass.

"Hi A-Anna," he stared at me. Okay, this is awkward. Skylar tightened his grip on my hand.

"Hey… mind letting us in?" I pointed to the small space he was leaving open. He was blocking the door on accident.

"Oh, sorry," Freddie shook his glance. About ten minutes later, Banks tapped on her crystal clear wine glass with a shiny, silver spoon.

"Welcome to the reunion!" She cleared her throat and repeated herself because her voice had cracked. She smiled and shrugged it off. "I would like to thank you all for coming. And a big thanks to Anna Kendrick and Skylar Astin for making it, our main characters."

"Woo!" Skylar roared. We all laughed until Banks noticed something.

"Alright, alright. I would also like to bring your attention, with respect from the little brunette and Skylar, a not-so recent magazine that came out a little bit after the premiere," she explained. Crap. Was she talking about…? I shot Skylar a worried glance. We held hands under the table and he stroked mine with his thumb. Of course, it wouldn't be bad if anyone found out about us, but I didn't want to tell anyone like _this. _We listened to Elizabeth Banks once more. "Of course, the paparazzi could be making this up, but I would just like to know. Skylar, Kendrick, are you two dating?" she turned the magazine around to a familiar topic of Skylar pushing the crowd away from me at the grocery store.

**Cliffhanger-ish I guess? **

**Update: I won't be able to update What Happened After until Sunday. On Friday I'm sleeping over at my friend's house for her birthday party after the homecoming football game we're going to. Then on Saturday we're going to homecoming from 8pm-12pm. Sorry for the inconvenience. The guy I like is going to the homecoming game OOOH DIGITS PLEASE **

**Oops sorry for that haa. Anyway, please leave a review (: **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Anna's POV:

"We were going to announce it, promise! We didn't want you to find out this way…" I took another look at the magazine. Camp's eyes hardened with anger. "I promise," I silently mouthed to her. She got up and stormed out of the room. Rebel looked in her direction and back at us.

"Aca-awkward…" she giggled.

"I think it's cute that you're dating! And it'll be good for publicity. Anna?" Banks looked at me as I went the same direction as Camp.

"Anna! Anna, wait up!" I called after her. This is the downside of being short; short legs cause you to run slow. She was running towards her car, but I got to her in time. "Listen, Camp, I…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What?" I looked at her in awe.

"I didn't mean to walk out like that… but you should know I have had a crush on him though, so it kind of triggered my envy. I'm s-sorry," she tried not to make eye contact. In the moonlight, I could see her eyes watering. Skylar jogged out after he saw us talking.

"There you are," he put his arm around me. "Camp, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," she half-lied.

"We should get inside, it's cold," I interrupted the awkward glances that the three of us exchanged. They all nodded and we all walked back inside, together.

"There they are," Brittany said as we walked back inside to the warm house.

"What was that about?" asked Rebel. Camp hesitated. I knew I had to help her. Good thing Beca's personality sort of rubbed off on me.

"Her aunt is in the hospital and her mom texts her updates. She told me about it earlier which is why I followed her out. They thought something bad happened, but it was just a false alarm," I covered. Anna Camp looked at me and gave me a look of a sincere 'thank you'.

"I guess I ran out at the wrong time," she added on.

"Well, I'm glad she's okay. So now that that's over, who wants to get in the pool?" Banks raised her hands. We cheered in unison and went to our bags. The house itself was pretty big, with many bathrooms and bedrooms, so most of us could change all at once. Skylar went to the bathroom down the hall of the second floor and I went to the bedroom of the bathroom he was in. I took the bikini out of my bag and commenced changing.

Skylar's POV:

I took off my tuxedo and slipped on my swim trunks. I peeped through the door to see if Kendrick was done changing. Oh my god, she definitely wasn't. She was still taking off her dress. Anna looked as if she were struggling with the zipper. I closed the door and leaned against the back of it. Should I see if she needs help? No, that would be weird. Wait would it? I mean, we _are _dating. "Anna?" I knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Almost done?"

"No, I'm struggling to get out of this dress. I was an idiot and put my arms out first and now the zippers stuck. Can you… I don't know if this is weird… help me?" Anna pleaded. We were still separated by a door.

"Uh-h sure," I slowly managed to let the stuttered words escape my mouth. I walked out quietly and approached the zipper from behind. I moved her soft, brunette hair out of the way and removed the fabric that was causing the zipper to be stuck. I slowly unzipped her dress, which loosely fell down since her arms were no longer in the straps.

"Damn it," she cursed. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help myself. She was just so femininely shaped… The only things she was wearing were her Victoria secret lace underwear and a fallen dress at her heels. She motioned her arms over her rack. "I can tell you're staring," she chuckled, still turned around so she wasn't facing me.

"I…" I was speechless. I hesitantly walked around so we were looking at each other. She glanced up at me, arms still surrounding her chest, and kissed me. I could feel myself grinding up against her lace.

"Horny bastard," laughed Anna.

"Tease," I defended. We heard a knock on the door.

"Kendrick, you in there?" the voice that belonged to Brittany asked. Anna looked at me and shooed me into the bathroom.

Anna's POV:

"Yeah Britt, can you help me tie my bikini?" I covered myself with my bathing suit and pretended to have a hard time with it. She walked in.

"Sure. Ooh, did you get those from Victoria Secret?" she pointed down. Shit.

"Oops I forgot I was still in my underwear…" I said awkwardly.

"It's okay. Not like we haven't seen each other naked," she referenced our shower scene in Pitch Perfect.

"Can I come out now?" Skylar scoffed from behind the door.

"You're keeping him in there?" Brittany giggled as she tied my top.

"Well I didn't want him to come out and see me naked!" I upheld.

"Why? He's your boyfriend. And if all goes well, he's bound to see you naked sooner or later," she smirked.

"Brittany!" I playfully slapped her arm. "I'll be down in a minute okay? I need to get my bottom piece on."

"Ha, okay," she said sarcastically, like she was expecting Skylar and I were going to do something. Britt promptly left the room and I quickly got the rest of my two-piece on.

"You can come out now?" I hollered towards Skylar. He exited the bathroom with a grin on his face.

"I definitely hope it goes well," he didn't make eye contact as we proceeded down the steps. I suddenly realized what he meant.

"Wait, did you hear that conversation between Snow and I?" I gasped.

"Maybe."

"Then you mean- oh my god. You sex-deprived asshole!"

"I'm just saying I hope it goes well," he smiled. We laughed as we walked outside to join the others.

**School is being difficult. Guess who has two more projects! (Oh and if you didn't get that reference, I recently had five projects.) please leave a review and follow MimisFanfiction on twitter (:**


End file.
